1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor control method, a motor control device and a camera, more particularly, to a motor control method, a motor control device and a camera capable of reproducing a moving mode of an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As security-conscious is raised gradually, people pay more and more attention on surveillance application. Most of the conventional Pan Tilt Zoom (PTZ) cameras are capable of recording and reproducing control operation and moving trajectory, such that a user can set a plurality of commands for the PTZ camera, so as to control and record a moving mode of the PTZ camera and then reproduce the moving mode performed by the user. In general, the PTZ camera utilizes a motor module to drive an image sensor to move. A motor of the motor module usually comprises a plurality of internal information including acceleration, deceleration, motor rotor phase record, motor resonance section avoidance, and so on and the internal information of different motor modules may be different. Accordingly, for different motor modules, it is necessary to develop different algorithms for implementing recording and reproducing functions. In other words, since the prior art has to customize different algorithms for implementing recording and reproducing functions for different motor modules, an algorithm for a specific motor module is non-transplantable and cannot be applied to other motor modules.